You Belong With Me
by BookLover1012
Summary: Emma's had a crush on him for a while now, listening to him go on and on about his girlfriend. But when will he realize that Emma's the girl for him? TE one shot The song is "You Belong With ME" by Taylor Swift. I don't own the characters or the song.


_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset. She's going off about something that you said, 'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do. I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like. And she'll never know your story like I do. But she wears short skirts, I wear T- shirts, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers._

Emma sat in her small bedroom in her aunt's book store listening to a CD she recently got. She hummed along with the music and thought of the boy that had caught her attention not that long ago. Tall, blonde, funny, handsome, irresistible…… Every time he came to her mind it was hard for her to think. Every time they talked her heart skipped a beat. She laughed at the thought the music she was listening to was the least favorite of, how she hated thinking about it, his girlfriend, Tracy Morsell. She was tall, pretty, talented, perfect… And Emma was just, Emma…..

_Dreaming about the day when you wake and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time. If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me, you belong with me._

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans. And can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, "Hey isn't this easy?" And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town, I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down. You say you're fine I know you better than that, hey whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

Emma had promised to meet him by the cathedral. She had been sitting on the steps of the cathedral for no longer that 5 minutes when he came walking down the lane to where Emma sat. "Hi Em," He gave her one of his smiles that was so irresistible. "Hi Tancred," Emma answered with a smile back," What did you wanna talk about?" "Well, you see Tracy been a little…. What's the word?" He scratched the back of his neck. "Bratty, manipulative, pricky…." Emma thought. "Different," Tancred finally decided. "And?" Emma asked. "I was going to ask you what you think I should do," Tancred chuckled. "Well, you can talk to her," Emma suggested. "Hmm…" Tancred thought about it for a moment. "You know, I think I'll do that. Thanks Em, you the best!" Tancred smiled then ran off toward the Heights. Emma sighed.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and realize that what you're looking for has been here the whole time. If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me. Standing by and waiting by your back door, all this time how could you not know?_

"Hey Emma," Tancred and Lysander echoed as they saw her at break on Friday. "Hi guys," Emma said sitting next to them on the log pile near the castle walls. "Where's Olivia? You've been all alone like all week," Tancred asked. "Well, Olivia's been-," Emma was cut off by a voice calling, "Tancred!" Tracy ran up to Tancred with her so called 'gorgeous' smile as Tancred put. "Hey Trace," Tancred smiled back at her. "Come here! I wanna show you something!" Tracy pulled on his hand and Tancred followed to where Tracy dragged him. Emma watched as Tracy said something then giggled as Tancred laughed. Emma couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and started to walk away, when Lysander said, "Emma, where are you going?" Emma turned around to face him. Lysander noticed the tears in her eyes and asked, "What's wrong, Em?" Emma took one more look at Tancred and Tracy before saying, "I'm done, Lysander." And with that she ran off. Tancred came back to Lysander and asked, "Where's Em?" Lysander stared at his friend in disbelief. "What?" Tancred asked at his friend's expression. "Tanc, why can't you take a hint?!?" Lysander asked. "What do you mean?" "Emma likes you! I mean she really, really likes you!" Lysander exclaimed. "She does…" Tancred stared at his lap. Lysander sighed and got up as the hunting horn sounded.

_Baby you belong with me, you belong with me. Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night, I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know your about to cry. I know you favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams. Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me. _

Tancred sat in his room thinking. "She likes me…." He still couldn't believe it. Emma was always wiling to listen to him go on about Tracy and about his other thoughts. She knew a lot of things about him because she was always willing to listen. She almost saved his life when he was drowned. Tancred now understood. Emma did all that because she liked him. He always felt a little tug when ever he saw Emma, but he always ignored it because he believed he was in love with Tracy. But Tracy never understood Tancred. He could never really be himself around her. Tancred grabbed his coat and walked outside toward where his girlfriend lived.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me. Standing by and waiting out your back door. All this time how could you not know? _

"Emma, you have a call!" Emma's aunt called her down from her room. Emma slumped down and picked up the phone. "Hello?" She said. "Emma I need to talk to you," came Tancred's voice. Emma thought about this for a moment. She was always willing to talk to Tancred, but this time was different. "Tancred if you need to talk to someone talk to Lysander," Emma said. "But Emma I need to talk to you," Tancred pleaded. Emma sighed. "Fine. Where?" she mumbled. "Cadethral steps in 10 minutes," Tancred said. "Ok." Emma hung up the phone and walked up to her room to grab her coat.

_Baby you belong with me, you belong with me. You belong with me, have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me?_

Tancred was already there when Emma got there. "Well," was all Emma got conjure up. Tancred took a deep breath before saying, "I broke up with Tracy." Emma was shocked. All she could do was stare at Tancred. He gave a small cough and Emma came back to reality. "So," Emma stared at her feet. "You don't care?" Tancred asked. He sounded sad. Emma didn't say anything. She continued to stare at her feet. Tancred stepped closer to Emma until they were less than a foot apart. Tancred lifted Emma's chin so that she looked him in the eyes. "Sorry I couldn't take a hint," Tancred said meaningfully before kissing Emma right on the mouth. Emma couldn't resist him. She put her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist. When they broke apart, Emma smiled. "Took you long enough," she said bluntly.

_You belong with me……._


End file.
